What takes away your smile?
by VideoGameChic
Summary: Shane never had any interest in the new social butterfly of a farmer, but people are different when they think no one is watching. How will his opinion of her change when he catches her alone late one night. Just a cute little story about Shane's POV of the farmer.


**I have risen from the grave, goodness I haven't written in so long! But I started playing Stardew Valley and I can't stop playing it and I love Shane so much so I just had to write a story about how I think him and my Farmer became friends (and eventually fall in love hehehe). It's from Shane's POV It's short but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I used to hate her you know, or maybe it was less hate and more resentment. Or perhaps I was just envious of her because it seemed as if she had everything going for her. Long luscious red locks, small voluptuous body, inherited that big piece of property and everyone who knew her fell in love with her. She moved here only a few months ago and since that day she is all the people in town talk about.

"Oh she's so great!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"She's so nice and helpful and blah blah blahhhhhh"

I didn't get the big hype, to me she was no different from Haley and Alex; vain, attention seeking and thinks everyone should like them. No thank you. When she first tried to talk to me, I made it clear that I had no intention of every being friends with her. Nevertheless, she was persistent with trying to befriend me, everyone in town fawning over her and yet here she was chatting it up with me. I hated her for it. "Why do you keep talking to me?" I would say. "Because you're my friend Shannnne." Always so nonchalant when she spoke, as if she had no care in the world, but for me every day was a struggle, every day was HARD. So the night I saw her, the night I REALLY saw her, I was going to walk past her like I always do, just ignore her and keep to myself. I was leaving the saloon late one night after having a small handful of beers; it was enough to make me stumble but I wasn't drunk out of my mind for once. I was almost back at Marnie's place when I could see something in the distance, a figure at the docks. I got a little closer out of curiosity more than anything.

"Who could be out there at this hour of the night?" I thought.

That's when I could see it, that's when I could see her. I meant to turn around and just walk away, I meant to just do what I normally do but...I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was different...really different. The way she stood, she feeling around her, the look on her face…

Usually she has this cool collected smile, she laughs at the stupidest things, nothing ever seems to bother her. But that night...she had this frown on her face, this deep dead empty frown. Not just any superficial 'something made me sad today' unhappiness but this long standing exhausting sadness that I knew all too well. She stood there with her hands loosely behind her back while the wind lightly blew through her hair, staring far out to sea lost in her thoughts. When she thought no one else was around, when she thought she was truly alone, this was the true essence of what was in her heart. And in that very moment I finally understood who she really was, she...made sense to me. I always thought that we were such different people but really...we weren't. I didn't let her see me that night, I didn't interrupt her solace. But the image was burned into the back of my head, whenever I think of her I always see that frown. No one knows, no one knows her pain except me. So the next day when she came strutting into the saloon with that sassy little prance of hers singing "Hiii Shannne~" I suppose I grumbled a small "Hey" back at her. She lite up so bright, "Myyyy, someone's in a good mood today~" she teased. I didn't mean to but I blushed a little, dammit I blushed. And she laughed and laughed and laughed and the only thing I could think was "I wonder what takes this smile away from you?"

* * *

**I always pictured my farmer as this chill gregarious beauty who probably had workaholic parents and was popular in school but had a lot of fake friends so she always helped other people but harbored her feelings of isolation. Everyone handles their personal battles differently. Oh and by the way I love Haley and Alex, but they are the stereotypical hottie cool kids. I hope my story was an acceptable addition to the community!**


End file.
